Chasing Life: Dating April
by patrickmgaddis
Summary: April broke up with Leo after catching him doing drugs. Leo will not leave April alone. Now April has decided to start dating again, and agrees to go on a date with Danny. Beth however thinks April needs to take a break from dating. Brenna confronts Leo.


Chasing Life: Dating April

Plot: April is upset after breaking things off with Leo, but agrees to go on a date with Danny. However, Beth thinks April should wait a while since she just broke up with Leo. Meanwhile, Brenna decides to give Leo a piece of her mind. Also, Leo keeps trying to win April back. A 7 chapter story.

Warning: May make you cry.

Disclaimer: I do not own Chasing Life.

Chapter 1: Leo's Surprise For April

April woke up to her phone ringing. She looked at it to see it said Blocked. April answered it.

"Listen Leo!" April yelled. "The texts didn't work! The barber shop quartet didn't work! The stupid Teddy Bear that you had specially programmed to say "I Wuv You Apwil, Leo is so sowwy" that I threw into the fireplace didn't work! And the only reason I know it's you is that you're the only one stupid enough to *67 me!"

"Look out your window," Leo said.

April looked out the window to see The Cranberries. They began to play music.

"No!" April screamed as she opened the window. "Go away!"

"But Mr. Hendrie said he'd pay us double if you actually listened to us sing," the lead singer Delores said.

"I'm giving you until the count of 3!" April yelled. "1! 2!"

The band left, and April yelled into the phone, "You really thought getting the Cranberries to show up at my window would reunite us?!"

"I know you like them," Leo said.

"And I liked you too," April said. "But then you go a do drugs!"

April hung up the phone and sat back down on her bed.

Brenna came into the room and sat down next to April.

"Leo called again?" Brenna asked.

"Yes," April replied. "He even hired The Cranberries to play at my window."

"No one in the whole world would ever do that," Brenna said.

"I know," April said. "I thought Leo was the one you know. But then he goes and does something really stupid."

"Snorts coke," Brenna said.

"Not helping," April said.

Brenna hugged April and April began to cry.

Sara walked excitedly walked in.

"You are never going to believe who I saw!" Sara exclaimed. "The Cranberries!"

April began crying louder.

"Leo sent them," Brenna explained.

"Oh," Sara said.

Brenna let go of April and Sara set down next to them.

"April sweety," Sara said, "look at me."

April looked at Sara.

"I know it's hard," Sara said, "but it will get easier."

"Why did Leo do something so stupid?" April sobbed.

"Leo is just freaking out," Sara said. "But you did the right thing."

"I know I did," April sobbed. "But it hurts so bad!"

Sara hugged her daughter tightly.

"It'll be okay," Sara said softly.

April continued to cry in her mother's arms.

Chapter 2: The Flowers

The next morning, April walked downstairs and went into the kitchen, where Sara was waiting for her.

"You look dressed up today," Sara said.

"It's for an interview," April said. "I want to look professional."

"How are feeling?" Sara asked.

"Better," April replied. "Thanks Mom."

"That's my girl," Sara said smiling.

"Well I'd love to stay and chat," April said, "but I've got to get to work."

April walked over to the door, and opened it to see a postman holding a vase of red roses.

"Oh," April said. "Can I help you?"

"You Miss April Carver?" the postman asked.

"Yes I am," April replied.

"These flowers are for you," the postman said. "Special delivery."

April signed the piece of paper and the postman handed her the vase. April threw the vase at the wall, shocking both Sara and the postman."

"See you later Mom," April said. "Later Mr. Postman."

April walked out the door.

Chapter 3: Brenna confronts Leo

Leo was sitting down on his couch looking at a picture of him and April on his phone.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Leo said.

Brenna angrily entered the room.

"Oh Brenna," Leo said nervously. "Don't let the door hit you on the way out."

"I want you to stop bothering April!" Brenna yelled.

"I'm not bothering her," Leo said.

"Dude!" Brenna yelled. "You sent a freaking band to her bedroom window!"

"I want to show her that I'm sorry," Leo replied.

"Drugs are a deal breaker for April!" Brenna yelled.

"I know," Leo said. "I wasn't thinking."

"Oh you were thinking!" Brenna yelled. "About yourself! April is heartbroken!"

"I know," Leo said.

"I'm so mad at you I could just break something!" Brenna said.

Brenna knocked over a lamp.

"Goodbye Leo!" Brenna yelled.

Brenna walked out the door.

"I guess April's the normal one," Leo said.

Chapter 4: Danny

April walked into the office and sat down in her cubicle. Danny smiled at her.

"Hey April," Danny said.

"Hi Danny," April said. "Leo did it again."

"Did what?" Danny asked.

"He sent me something stupid," April said.

"What?" Danny asked. "Another bear that said "I wuv wou Apwil. Weo is so sowwy"?"

"No," April said. "It was a vase full of red roses."

"He didn't send you those," Danny said. "I did."

"You did?" April asked curiously.

"Would you like to go on a date?" Danny asked. "I promise I don't do drugs."

"Wow Danny," April said. "Yes. Yes I'll go on a date."

"I'll pick you up tonight around 8," Danny said.

"Sounds great," April said.

Chapter 5: Beth Won't Have It

April and Beth were sitting down at the outdoor cafe. The waiter came over to them.

"Oh no," the waiter said. "You're April Carver. You wrote that article on Richie Miranda! Get out of here!"

"First the coffee guy and now you?" April asked.

"This is my best friend," Beth said. "And if she goes, I go. And I will tweet to my thousand followers who love this place that you have several health code violations."

"What would you girls like?" the waiter asked.

"I want cheddar soup," April said.

"And I want peanut butter and jelly," Beth said.

"Comming right up," the waiter said before taking the menus and walking off.

"Thank you," April said.

"Anytime," Beth said.

"I have wonderful news," April said.

"Please tell me you're not back with that druggie," Beth said.

"No," April said, "of course not. I have a date with Danny."

"What?" Beth asked.

"You're not happy?" April asked shocked.

"You just, just broke up with Leo," Beth said. "You can't start dating now."

"Yes I can," April said.

"No you can't," Beth said.

"Who are you, my mother?" April asked. "Last time I checked, you weren't!"

"This is a mistake!" Beth exclaimed.

"I get it!" April yelled. "My best friend wants me to be sad and lonely! Well reality check Beth! I'm dating Danny!"

"Reality check April!" Beth yelled. "It's too soon!"

"Reality check Beth!" April yelled. "I'm leaving you with the bill!"

April got up and walked off.

"Fine be that way!" Beth yelled. "I'll just hang out with Natalie!"

Chapter 6: Leo Shows Up

Danny and April were sitting down to dinner at a Chinese Reataurant.

"I forgot how good Chinese food is," April said.

"I knew you'd like it," Danny said smiling.

April smiled back. She looked over to see Leo staring at her from another table.

"I'll be right back," April said.

April got up and Danny didn't see her grab Leo by the shirt collar.

April dragged Leo outside.

"What the hell doing here?!" April asked.

"I've come to stop you," Leo said. "Don't date Danny."

"Danny doesn't do drugs," April said. "I can't be with someone who does drugs."

"April please take me back," Leo said.

"Why can't you just let me be happy?" April asked.

"Because I love you," Leo replied.

"I love you too," April said. "But you screwed it up."

April began to cry.

"April please don't," Leo said. "We can be happy so together."

"We were happy," April sobbed. "At least I thought we were. You should have talked to me. Instead you go snort coke like a poor little rich kid. I can't be with someone who does drugs. The moment I saw you and Richie, my heart broke into a thousand pieces."

"I'm sorry April," Leo said. "Can't you forgive me?"

"I can't forgive you," April sobbed. "I just can't.

April walked back into the restaurant and walked back to Danny.

"Is everything okay?" Danny asked.

"No," April sobbed. "You're a nice guy, but it's too soon for me to date again. I thought I could, but I can't."

"I understand," Danny said. "It's hard getting over someone."

"I'm so sorry Danny," April sobbed.

"Hey," Danny said softly. "It's okay."

Danny hugged April as she continued sobbing.

Leo watched through the window.

"She should be crying in my arms," Leo said aloud.

Leo sadly walked off.

Chapter 7 Beth's Apartment: Never Stop Fighting For You

April and Beth were sitting at Beth's kitchen table drinking coffee.

"You were right Beth," April said. "It's too soon for me to date. I was an emotional wreck."

"Yeah," Beth said. "I knew you would be. But how was I supposed to know Leo would show up?"

"I really hope I'm doing the right thing," April said. "Leo begged me to take him back, but I said no. He even begged for my forgiveness and I said no."

"You have nothing to forgive," Beth said. "Except I hope you can forgive me for not minding my own bussiness."

"Of course I can forgive you Beth," April.

April's phone went off.

"Oh," April said. "I have a voicemail from a blocked caller aka Leo. I'd better delete it."

"No," Beth said. "Let's hear it so we can poke fun at it."

April pressed the play button.

"Hey April," Leo said. "I was thinking about what you said last night about just letting you move on. I've decided that it would be best if I moved on too."

"Finally," April said.

"Which is what I'd be saying if this was a movie," Leo went on. "But this isn't. I'm never going to stop fighting for you April Carver! I love you and there's nothing you can do about it! I won't rest until I have you back!"

The voicemail ended.

"Beth?" April asked. "How far is Canada?"

"Why?" Beth asked.

"Pack your bags, we're moving!" April screamed.

The End


End file.
